User talk:Bermuda
Uploading Images Hi bermuda I was wondering how to make pictures that arent rtf so i can post a picture on this wiki cause it wont let me post a rtf picture please respond ~ ~ ~ ~ PS: that last message was left by toonrufflewoof cause it doesnt say my name on it just letting you know lol! Toonrufflewoof 20:32, September 9, 2011 (UTC) :Can you be more specific? Sound Files sry. i do that bc it always says file extension does not match mime type. and also can u tell me how to upload sound files? The Epic Toon 22:15, September 9, 2011 (UTC) :I wouldn't know how to upload sound files. I'm guessing it is the same thing as uploading images. i just told this to evina. i just got the YOU GOT LUCKY badge! apparently i also am the only person to have earned it! OMG! The Epic Toon 23:27, September 9, 2011 (UTC) ik but PLZ tell me how to upload em files or find them online. or ask theevina or flyingsquirrel192 to tell me plz The Epic Toon 04:12, September 10, 2011 (UTC) ok and ur profile is funny! check mine xD! The Epic Toon 04:14, September 10, 2011 (UTC) ok The Epic Toon 04:00, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Accidental Categories on the level 5 and 10 cogs pages i accidently added the category gags ( level 5 page ) and strong ( on level 10 page ). can u plz fix it? The Epic Toon 23:27, September 12, 2011 (UTC) I was wondering... I was wondering, when I saw the Cashbot's page I saw "This page needs to be moved" and then under that I saw "Blargh!"- Bermuda. And so, When I saw that, it had to mean that you watched the Lazer Collection. Mehehehe... WilburStorm, the new Storm in Toontown! 09:12, September 15, 2011 (UTC) WOW! im congratulating u, ur edit to the main page was AMAZING. it was such a big edit. id love to say u r one of the best administrators. The Epic Toon 00:14, September 16, 2011 (UTC) sry, i thought the categories were for the section :P The Epic Toon 04:00, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Some things I'm not sure if boss battles should be listed as in "Activities". Also, I'm not sure Chat Moderators should have their own color (there are plenty already) and I was thinking about having the job combined with Rollbacks. Anyway, Flying Squirrel (the only non rollback chat mod) is about to become a Super Contributor so that would work out. Theevina 14:49, September 17, 2011 (UTC) :I was extremely tired yesterday, haha. I try not to edit late at night, but if I do, I usually make weird things. Anyways, I guess chat mods don't need colors. Can I become a Super Contributer? I met all the rights. I asked Theevina but she hasn't responded in ages. The Epic Toon 04:56, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Oh ok xD The Epic Toon 05:02, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome! I think I will like it here! I'm not sure I don't know if the Needs Image track is good. First of all, we already have a image track (which would make the other seem redundant and confusing), and people can make tons of edits to the pages in the category without actually adding any pictures to them. If we want another edit track, perhaps Stubs would work better. We probably should have talked about this first. Theevina 06:34, September 19, 2011 (UTC) RE: Hide ads I don't notice any difference (even after clearing my cache). Theevina 15:59, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Re: Tom Sorry about that. I meant to add that to the building page. The Epic Toon 03:47, September 21, 2011 (UTC) RE: Wiki-Navigation Well what were you planning on adding that would require us to sacrifice one of the menus? Theevina 13:56, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Anyway, if we had to do that, then I'll delete the other category. Now I'm adding some of those to the Toon category and the random page thing isn't needed cause that's the button at the top right next to wiki activity. Theevina 14:02, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Oh I see, the community meny was hidden... Theevina 14:02, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Why does it only allow 7 links in each menu? I hate the navigation... Theevina 14:05, September 21, 2011 (UTC) oh ok The Epic Toon 23:05, September 23, 2011 (UTC) UGH! Somebody put my page "Cog Offices" on Source Mode edits only. Please enable it back to Visual. I do not understand source. I am very frustrated. The page took me hours and I had to edit it AGAIN for a long time because someone edited it while I was and now I have to again because the gallery captions are messed up and so is the first paragraph. I am having bad luck and considering the fact today is Friday. Please help me. I am getting fed up. Thank you. Sincerely, The Epic Toon 00:40, September 24, 2011 (UTC) :Nobody put the page in source. The page is too complicated for Visual, which changes to Source. I'll go ahead and fix it, but you should start learning how to use source as it is way better than Visual. Thank you! OMG TYVM BERMUDA! The Epic Toon 00:53, September 24, 2011 (UTC) A "Just for Fun" Message (FlyingSquirrel192) Lol, I saw your Clean Up template on the Cog Headquarters page.'' My eyes are burning.'' I just wanted to say.... i'm using your eyes as a campfire. *grabs sausages* Cake is delicious -User: FlyingSquirrel192 03:48, September 24, 2011 (UTC) :Gasp. How dare you do that! D: It's no wonder I can't feel my eyes anymore! :O would i be a trusted user on this wiki? The Epic Toon 03:42, September 25, 2011 (UTC) i am now learning how to use source mode The Epic Toon 03:55, September 25, 2011 (UTC) ok i will! i will watch for vandals, spams, etc on any page! The Epic Toon 14:33, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Top Toon Username and Blog Colors This is something that I've wanted to talk about for a while. I don't think that we should do blog colors any more. It's just too confusing for my eyes and I think the username colors are good enough to tell us apart. Also, I'm not sure if Top Toons should choose their own username color. Now before you tell me that changing it is a bad idea, I'll explain. With Rollbacks, Sysops, Bureaucrats, and Super Contributors, there are plenty of colors that may already be confusing for new users. Secondly, I'm not sure if it's important enough to have it's own color. Third, they might accidentally be confused as a moderator or something. In my opinion, being featured on the front page is plenty of recognition. But maybe there could be something else (besides the color of the username) that could set them apart. Maybe being italic and/or having a sparkly background or a star next to it. I'll go see if there is some sort of cool CSS effect that might replace the custom color. And you're welcome to offer any other suggestions about it that you might have. Sorry about the length of this message. Please let me know what you think. Theevina 20:49, September 25, 2011 (UTC) :I do think blog colors are a bit too much. I like the italic/sparkly text idea, though. Forum Partnership Just to let you know, I've contacted a head administrator of the Toontown Hall site and offered to make our wiki a partnership with their forum. It would be great to have more editors for our wiki and have a better place to discuss things (that would be more suitable for a forum). Theevina 02:24, September 26, 2011 (UTC) :That would be alright. Having more editors is what we need to improve. :) If your user box says "I am starving" and it says your watching out for me... does that mean.... your gonna eat me aren't you!? Ahh!!!!!! I'm taking a plane ticket to Hawaii! Ahhhh!!!!! Cake is delicious -User: FlyingSquirrel192 00:27, September 28, 2011 (UTC) :I never looked at it that way... but let's go with that. :D *grabs spoon* What to do... What are we going to do with Lacksco1999 the next time he insults someone? AKA, what warning or block should we do? (You've been keeping much better track of this than me.) Theevina 02:46, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Re: Templates oh ok. sry bermuda. can u plz teach me how to make a template with style? i would appreciate it. thanks The Epic Toon - The Talk of the Town! 02:56, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the template help. The Epic Toon - The Talk of the Town! 21:59, September 30, 2011 (UTC) No topic - Anon Hi Bermuda, I was on toontown the other day and i overheard a group of toons talking and one of them mentioned Skelecog HQ. So i had a look on the internet and there were discussions saying that is was going to be released next year. Have you or any of the other toontown wiki admins heard anything about this? Please reply when you are able to. Thanks, Jake. 11:28, October 1, 2011 (UTC) :If they can't provide any official proof, then the information is not reliable and will be deleted from this wiki. I have not heard anything about Skelecog HQ. As of now, we're sticking to rumors and fan made about Skelecog HQ. I made a Template! I did it, Bermuda, I did it! I finally know how to make templates! Here is the template I made! Template: Goon Listing! I did it! I am so excited! Isn't that amazing? The Epic Toon - The Talk of the Town! 16:09, October 1, 2011 (UTC) :That's great. Keep practicing! Rollback Request would u approve me as a rollback? its been over a week and i still am not approved/denied on my request. The Epic Toon - The Talk of the Town! 02:23, October 2, 2011 (UTC) i'll practice for the templates bermuda, i'll practice :) The Epic Toon - The Talk of the Town! 02:23, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Rollback Request Purge Problem ive been approved. i cleared the cache of the page and my name still wont come out green. The Epic Toon - The Talk of the Town! 03:00, October 2, 2011 (UTC) oh and thanks for approving me :) The Epic Toon - The Talk of the Town! 03:02, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Re:Re: Rollback Request Purge Problem OH ok The Epic Toon - The Talk of the Town! 03:07, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Spam Removal can u tell me a page where there is spam? right now im checking pages to see for spam The Epic Toon - The Talk of the Town! 03:11, October 2, 2011 (UTC) I know! ill look in candidates for deletion The Epic Toon - The Talk of the Town! 03:12, October 2, 2011 (UTC) I just cant find a spammed page. The Epic Toon - The Talk of the Town! 03:16, October 2, 2011 (UTC) i cant believe it, but the ultimate guide to toontown is incredously alright. no spam. well, the only thing i undid was, it said holocog instead of virtual skelecog. thats only one thing i undid. i cant find a vandalized page.